Who's Looking Out for Dawn?
by Chelsea1
Summary: This was intended to be a Dawn's fic, but then Willow came along, and it just sort of wrote itself. Some W/S moments


Who's Looking Out for Dawn? 

Author: Chelsea

Disclaimer: I'm happy just watching them running around on my TV screen, I really don't want to own them. 

Summary: After season 5 finale, this was intended to be about Dawn, but once Willow stepped into the picture, it just sort of wrote itself. 

Rating: PG 

Note: This hasn't been beta'd. I apologize in advance. 

Spike watched as she slept. Her long hair framing her face, traces of tears remained on her pale cheeks. She whimpered in her sleep and sucked in her breath like she was about to cry again. Without hesitation, he sat down and gently patted her head, calming her. The frown left her face as she settled back to sleep. 

Spike sat back on his heels and sighed. It's been two weeks since Buffy's grand sacrifice to save the world. The group has slowly been pulling themselves together. Everyone has been borrowing strength from each other just to hang on. They grieved together, they cried together, and they buried the slayer together. Somehow they had all grown closer following the tragedy. They were all determined to hang in there and move on with life. Sunnydale is still the Hellmouth, that hasn't changed. There were still patrolling to do, vampires to slay and demons to deal with. But through it all, everyone had emerged stronger and more assertive, except Dawn. 

Spike looked at the child and wished he had the answer. They were all taking turns to watch over her. Dawn was Buffy's legacy, and they all loved her like she was their own sister. Giles had taken on the role of being her father and Willow had moved in to help take care of her. The move had been the final straw in the break down of Willow's relationship with Tara. After all that they had went through in the last year, Tara had had enough and decided to go home. Willow would have gone with her but then there was Dawn, and so Willow had stayed. If she ever regretted her decision, she never shown it. The group had grown closer and closer with each passing day. Dawn's nightmare has been less frequent, and she had actually slept through the night in the last couple of days, but there was still a lot of healing ahead. 

Willow walked in and took in the scene at a glance. She felt a lump in her throat as she saw the tender look on his face and his protective gesture as he continued to sooth her by running his hand along her hair over and over again. Without a word she walked over and tapped Spike on the shoulder. He looked up at her in question. Willow tilted her head to one side, indicating that he should follow her. Spike stood up silently and followed the witch out of the living room and into the kitchen. 

Willow closed the door to the kitchen and leaned back against the door. She pulled herself up to her full height which still wasn't very intimidating. Her voice was low but cold. "Just what did you think you were doing?" 

"What are you talking about?" Spike pulled out his cigarettes, but before he had a chance to pull one out of the pack, Willow had grabbed it from him. He gave her a look that would have scared the life out of her once upon a time, but that Willow no longer existed. In the last five years, she had slayed vampires, learned to control her powers, but most of all, learned to believe in herself. And now with the added responsibility of Dawn, she has no time for fear. The woman now standing in front of him is confident and unafraid.

"Dawn!" She spat the word out in anger, then ran a hand through her hair. "Look, Dawn isn't Buffy in spite of what you might think. She might have Buffy's blood in her, but she has grown into her own being. Do not soil Buffy's memory by using her sister as a substitute." 

"Are you finished?" Spike asked angrily. "You think I would actually think of Dawny in that way? She's just a bloody kid. The Watcher was sitting with her earlier when she cried all over him, and Xander held on to her until she went to sleep. Why aren't you hunting them down? What the hell is the matter with you?"

Willow's eyes flickered under the light, uncertainly is slowly creeping in. Her voice lost all trace of aggression when she spoke again. "I'm sorry, but I feel…well responsible for Dawn. She has no one left, and I just wanted to look out for her. Buffy…Buffy would have wanted me to." She choked on the last sentence. 

"Will, I know you think I'm some sort of monster, and I admit, I like Dawn, a lot." He stopped to take an unnecessary breath. "But she is still a kid. I'm…fond of her, but I don't fantasize about her. Got it?" 

"Yeah, I got it. I'm sorry. It's just that when I came in…and you were...and...I think I should shut up now." 

"Bloody hell Willow, she's like my little sister. She was having a nightmare; I was just trying calm her down." He glanced at the witch and added. "I would have done the same for you." 

"Oh….um…thanks…I think." 

"Now can I have my cigarettes back since we have now determined that I don't have any incestuous desire on the kid?" He quirked one eyebrow at her and watched in amusement as Willow blushed to a fiery red. 

She handed him back his cigarettes and opened the door, prepared to step outside. But before she could proceed, she felt his cold hand gripped hers tightly for a moment. He sailed pass her on his way out and whispered in her ear. "But you Red, is another story." With that he walked out leaving her unable to move and just stared after in bewilderment. 


End file.
